terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki:Adoption Policy
Before reading this, be sure to check our Deletion Policy first! In an event when a certain article doesn't meet our criterias or does not follow general guidelines, that article might (And probably will) be deleted or entirely removed from the wikia. In such an event, said article can be adopted by a volunteer to take care of. =FAQ= How does the adoption system work? Upon a page's deletion, an Administrator or another authorized staff member will post a global notification about it being available to adopt on Idea Adoption Board. This message will stay there for one week or longer depending on the staff member's decision. Users willing to adopt an article should reply to before mentioned message. If the compromise between both the staff and the chosen person has been reached, the page will be granted to him/her and the notification will be closed. It's not possible to offer your custody over it once an article has been already adopted. How can I adopt a page? If you are interested in taking over a page, you should answer the message, then you should clearly and politely explain why you wish to have it in your possession. In case there will be more than one volunteer available the active staff will decide which person should become the delegat - Time being most important element. Such factors as previous bans/kicks, profane language, vandalism or general rudeness also matter and, as such, you might not receive a page if you showed lack of responsibility over your own pages before (Example: Unfinished pages, many broken links, lack of content, etc.). What rights have I got over my adopted page? You have full rights to change whatever you wish as long as the general concept and role stays the same. How can I put my idea to adoption? Upon deletion your idea will be posted on the Idea Adoption Board to adoption. In case, however, you have lost interest in your current article or project, you can request an Administrator to find a new, rightful owner for it over here. Can I re-take an idea once it's adopted? No, you cannot do that. It being adopted means that you either forgot about it entirely or waived off your rights to it. Either way, the page now belongs to another user. This doesn't mean, however, that you can't try to ask the current owner if they could give it back to you. Most people on our site are very friendly and mature users. What happens if the idea fails to be adopted? In an event where nobody volunteered to take a page into their custody, such page will be deleted as normal. It can be then revived once again if a new owner was found since. Reviving old pages Since posting every and each suitable page would cost us too much time, older pages will be accessible to adopt by sending a request over here. If you wish to do so, write clearly the page's title, a short description to make sure we'll be looking for the right article and (If you know it) a link to author's wall. Afterwards, the chosen page will be granted to you shortly. Page Limitations Even though almost all deleted ideas can be adopted, there are certain limitations to this. For example, you cannot delete a page when: *Said idea is a joke page. *Said idea is a spam page or advertisement tool. *Idea's title or content is alluding to sexual or vandalistic content and alike (Doesn't pertain to situations when article's content was purposely vandalized by another user. In fact, such page should never even get here). *Said idea was connected to much bigger project (This is only relevant if the main page and all subpages are tied to each other so tight that they cannot function alone, for example: Mothron & Moth Egg). *Said idea lacks most or any content. Administrator's Guidelines *Keep an open mind and be equally supportive to all volunteers - Don't favor some contestants over the others. It's just not fair. **In an event you happen to be one of the people willing to take over a page, hand decision to another staff member you trust. *When posting a notification about available adoption: **''Example Message will soon be added.'' *When closing a notification about available adoption: **''Example Message will soon be added.'' *When informing an user about succesful adoption: **''Example Message will soon be added.''